


Зеркало в прошлое

by Wayward_jr, Wincent_Cester



Series: 2016: G-PG13 [41]
Category: Dark Angel, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_jr/pseuds/Wayward_jr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сиэтл, 2021 год. Дин и Сэм заходят выпить в бар «Крэш».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зеркало в прошлое

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Looking in a Mirror from Long Ago](https://archiveofourown.org/works/53267) by [embroiderama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/embroiderama/pseuds/embroiderama). 



Алек почувствовал чей-то пристальный взгляд. Подавив тяжелый вздох — для драки совершенно не было настроения, он поставил стакан на стойку, но решил пока не оборачиваться, сканируя зал боковым зрением. Оказалось, что взглядом его сверлил лохматый верзила в возрасте за дальним столиком. Зашибись. Хрен с ней, с дракой, но не хватало еще, чтобы этот мужик стал к нему подкатывать. Да у него волос чуть ли не больше, чем у Джошуа!  
  


***

  
Дин вернулся из сортира и сел за выбранный Сэмом столик. И попытался сообразить, с чего это брат пялится на торчащего у бара сопляка в куртке с поднятым воротником и стаканом виски в руке.  
  
— Конечно, сейчас склеить кого-нибудь сложнее, чем десять лет назад, но в мире еще полно женщин, Сэмми. Рановато ты начал присматриваться к своей команде.  
  
Сэм раздраженно зыркнул и снова уставился на бар.  
  
— Ты, кстати, случайно не забыл мне рассказать про свою личинку? Которую засадил лет так двадцать назад?  
  
— Чего?  
  
— Пацан за стойкой — просто твоя копия. Серьезно, ты точно так же выглядел, когда я в старших классах учился. Аж жуть берет.  
  
— Что, так же жутко, как человекообразный крокодил-убийца, которого мы всю прошлую ночь ловили в канализации?  
  
— Нет, чувак, тут от другого дрожь пробирает. Мы с тобой кучу всякой дряни повидали за годы охоты, но я в первый раз словно в прошлое заглянул.  
  
— Ни черта не вижу, кроме затылка.  
  
И тут пацан повернулся к Дину гладким, ничем не испорченным лицом, которого тот не видел уже лет двадцать.  
  
— Святые помидоры!  
  
— Ты понял, да?  
  
— Да уж. Это противоестественно! Никто, кроме меня, не должен быть таким красавчиком!  
  
— Ты всегда был о себе высокого мнения.  
  
— Против правды не попрешь, — Дин снова обернулся на парня: тот внимательно осматривался — по ходу явно засек, что за ним наблюдают. Хм. — Пойду, поздороваюсь с младшеньким.  
  
— Умоляю, постарайся хотя бы не оскорбить его мать первой же фразой.  
  
— Ага, — Дин закатил глаза, — спасибо за совет.  
  


***

  
Алек снова пригубил виски и раздраженно поджал губы. Приятель лохматого мужика навострил ласты к бару, вот теперь еще придется объяснять, что участие в тройничке вовсе не мечта всей его жизни. Проследив, как чувак уселся за стойку через два табурета, Алек повернулся и, не дожидаясь приветствия, выпалил:  
  
— Эй, могу понять, почему ты считаешь, что я стану суперской прослойкой в вашем бутербро…Ого! — Алек сразу же заткнулся, как только смог рассмотреть мужика поближе. Не считая нескольких шрамов и морщин — которых Алек надеялся никогда на своем лице не увидеть, тот был его точной копией. Идеальной копией.  
  
— Хм, ты кто такой? Икс-два? А я и не знал, что меня скопировали со старой модели.  
  
— Икс-что? — чувак явно перегибал палку, изображая растерянность. — Что за хрень ты несешь?  
  
— Мантикора, ничего не напоминает?  
  
— Манти… Ты о монстре? Никогда не встречал, думал, они давно вымерли, по крайней мере в Северной Америке.  
  
Теперь уже настала очередь Алека удивляться. Подобных мифический тварей в природе точно не существовало, если только Сэндмен и его яйцеголовые из «Мантикоры» не намутили чего в пробирках.  
  
Ладно, был способ проверить наверняка.  
  
— Покажи затылок.  
  
— С хера ли?  
  
— Считай, меня попросили голоса в голове. Ты против?  
  
— Да похер, — чувак развернулся на табурете и показал Алеку затылок. Ворот футболки сполз достаточно низко, и было видно чистую, без всяких штрих-кодов шею. Алек протянул руку и провел пальцем по коже: даже если штрих-код спрятали или свели лазером, он всегда мог обнаружить его подушечкой пальца. Ничего.  
  
— Хм, ну ладно, проехали.  
  
— Может хватит меня лапать, сынок?  
  
Алек фыркнул:  
  
— Вот одно могу обещать точно — я не твой сын.  
  
— Не будь так уверен, я всегда старался держаться подальше от замужних женщин, но кто их разберет, приятель.  
  
Словно у Алека могло быть в прошлом что-то настолько обыденное как мать или отец.  
  
— Можешь говорить что угодно, но я клянусь, ты ошибаешься.  
  
Казалось, мужик готов пуститься в спор, но секунду спустя тот лишь пожал плечами и махнул бармену, чтобы принес выпить.  
  
— Проехали. Но, согласись, это странно.  
  
— Видал и похуже.  
  
— Ага, — ухмыльнулся мужик. — И как же тебя зовут?  
  
— Алек. А тебя?  
  
— Дин. А вон тот придурок, который в тебе дыру взглядом протер, — мой брат Сэм.  
  
— Сложновато разглядеть фамильное сходство, слишком много волос.  
  
— Ха, — Дин резко рассмеялся. — Я забил на это еще тогда, когда ты смотрел мультики по утрам.  
  
Или видео с идеологической обработкой. Проехали. Стоп. Дин? Алек уже слышал это имя.  
  
— Так ты — Дин Винчестер?  
  
Дин удивился и насторожился одновременно.  
  
— Он самый. Слава меня опережает, да?  
  
— Что-то типа того. Пару месяцев назад я столкнулся с чокнутой, серьезно, абсолютно ебанутой официанткой. Она набросилась на меня с криками, называла Дином и орала что-то про фотки на чердаке. Ни хуя было не понятно, кроме того, что она на меня явно зуб точит. То есть, эмн, на тебя.  
  
— Гхм, э-э-э, приятель, я за эти годы переспал со столькими чокнутыми официантками, всех и не упомнишь.  
  
— Зашибись. Мне теперь уже и в ресторан не сходить.  
  
— Прости, друг, я же тогда не знал, что по земле ходит моя юная копия, которой придется отдуваться за мои прегрешения.  
  
Алек пожал плечами и отхлебнул виски.  
  
— Ну ладно, значит буду харчеваться в барах.  
  
— Удачи, однако я трахнул приличное количество сексуальных барменш.  
  
Алек чокнулся своим стаканом о бокал Дина.  
  
— Значит, мне повезло, что я люблю жизнь, полную опасностей.


End file.
